


Undisclosed Desires

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Дин уснул, напившийся демонской крови Сэм решил поиграть с Кастиэлем.</p><p>Написано на Spn Reverse Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

Сэм был возбужден и взбудоражен - демонская кровь действовала лучше любого наркотика и афродизиака, давая ощущение полного могущества и вседозволенности, выпуская наружу потаенные желания.

После того как Руби смылась восвояси, не утолив весь его голод, он решил было найти парочку демонов или девочек, чтобы успокоить монстра, бушующего внутри. Монстр требовал плоти, ощущения полного контроля, которое дает только убийство или секс.

Но его отвлек телефонный звонок. Испытывая легкое раздражение, он поднял трубку.

\- Слушаю.

\- Сэм? - голос брата звучал слегка сдавленно, а дыхание было тяжелым.

\- Дин? Что случилось?

\- Этот озверевший призрак меня неплохо потрепал. Нужна твоя помощь, чтобы залатать спину, сам я не смогу, так что давай вали в мотель как можно скорее и захвати по дороге виски!

Сэм немного не так планировал свой вечер, но зато это отвлечет его. К тому же виски звучит многообещающе, возможно ему удастся утолить свой голод алкоголем.

***

\- Твой виски, - сказал Сэм, ставя бутылку на стол. Дин только пробормотал что-то, одобрительно косясь в сторону своего лучшего обезболивающего. Но не успел он разложить инструменты и снять рубашку, как в номере, словно из ниоткуда, появился Кастиэль. Он, осмотрев комнату, сразу подошел к Дину.

Сэм хоть и находился в той же комнате, не слышал, о чем они говорили. Гул крови в ушах перебивал все слова. Крови… Демонская кровь весьма неоднозначно требовала причинить боль ангелу, подчинить и сломать его. Эмоции и инстинкты, которые будил в нем Кастиэль, пугали Сэма. Краем сознания он понимал, что это не его желания. Он никогда бы не причинил боль Касу, но что-то похожее на тихий шепот, звучащий в такт ускорившемуся биению сердца, убеждало его в обратном.

Он молча наблюдал за тем, как Кастиэль, после непродолжительного спора, одним прикосновением излечил Дина и погрузил его в сон.

Сэм усмехнулся. Надо же, Ангел Господень на побегушках у его брата! Интересно, он всегда такой услужливый? Ревность, подогреваемая нездоровым интересом, заставила его сделать несколько шагов по направлению к ангелу, который, кажется, собрался уходить.

\- Хорошая работа, ангелок. Раз уж ты позаботился о моем брате, не хочешь уделить внимание и мне? - спросил Сэм, подходя к нему со спины.

\- Ты выглядишь как-то по-другому, - Кас, оглянувшись, внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Нравится то, что ты видишь? - Винчестер подошел вплотную и положил руку на его рот. - Тшш… Не говори, я сам знаю, что нравится.

Удивленно-испуганные глаза ангела заставили его кровь пульсировать сильнее, посылая ее вниз, туда, где он был полувозбужден еще после первого глотка с привкусом серы.

Сэм прижался носом к его шее, вдыхая еле заметный аромат. Терпкий и свежий, он был буквально пропитан феромонами, которые будили в нем зверя.

Кастиэль дернулся, попытавшись отстраниться, но человек только сильнее прижал его к себе, теперь уже двумя руками.

По-хорошему ангелу не стоило ни малейшего труда щелчком пальцев уничтожить его, но в тот момент Сэм не думал об этом, слишком занятый исследованием напряженного под его руками тела.

Кастиэль не двигался, застыв на месте, чувствуя, как чужие руки блуждают по его плечам, груди, животу, опускаясь на бедра. Уверенные и грубоватые прикосновения посылали по телу мурашки, вызывая одновременно отвращение и сладкую дрожь.

Сэм подтолкнул его к стоящему у стены столу и буквально сорвал с него плащ и пиджак, откинув их в сторону. Затем, сняв свой ремень, он обернул тонкую полоску жесткой кожи вокруг запястий Кастиэля.

Попытавшись освободиться, ангел понял, что не может этого сделать. Сэм оказался сильнее его. В висящем над столом зеркале он увидел его почерневшие глаза и хищную ухмылку.

\- Сэм, отпусти меня, - тихо сказал Кастиэль, боясь разбудить только что заснувшего Дина. К тому же кричать не было смысла, это наверняка бы не подействовало на неадекватно ведущего себя Сэма.

Кастиэль не знал, что сказать и что делать, ему не нравилось то, что творилось с Сэмом, но к своему удивлению вскоре он начал получать удовольствие от всего происходящего. Вдолбленный в голову с самого создания инстинкт подчиняться сильнейшему мешал ему правильно воспринимать ситуацию.

\- Тебе понравится, обещаю, - прошептал Сэм. Он стянул галстук с почти не сопротивляющегося ангела. - Скажи-ка мне, Кас, ты уже раздвигал ноги перед моим братом? Ты так о нем заботишься, смотришь на него с обожанием… Наверняка ты позволял ему трахать себя, пока меня не было поблизости? - Сэм разорвал его рубашку, с силой потянув за воротник в разные стороны.

Кастиэль попытался уйти от прикосновений, когда Сэм грубо провел руками по его груди и животу, но вместо того чтобы отстраниться, он наоборот прижался теснее к твердому телу позади него.

\- Что, уже не терпится? - Сэм расстегнул его брюки и приспустил их вместе с нижним бельем. Кастиэль издал протестующий звук, который заглушила ладонь Сэма. - Тшш, ты же не хочешь разбудить Дина? Или наоборот? Хочешь, чтобы он увидел тебя таким, покорным и доступным? Хотя, в любом случае, сейчас моя очередь хорошенько с тобой развлечься, - Сэм взял лежащий рядом синий галстук и использовал его как кляп, повязав вокруг рта ангела.

Кас задергал головой, пытаясь стянуть ткань, и снова уткнулся взглядом в зеркало. Видеть себя таким, беспомощным и раскрасневшимся, было странно. В отражении он видел, как Сэм за его спиной снял с себя куртку и рубашку. Он наблюдал как завороженный за тем, как тот облизал свои пальцы, а затем почувствовал один из этих пальцев между своих ягодиц. Прикосновение было слегка щекотным и абсолютно бесстыдным.

Сэм довольно быстро нащупал его вход и покружил средним пальцем вокруг него, вызывая у Кастиэля дрожь. Не тратя много времени на дразнящие прикосновения, он протиснул палец сквозь узкое колечко мышц. Однако оно было не настолько узким, как он думал.

\- Ну, надо же, а ведь ты далеко не девственник, не так ли? - спросил Сэм, добавляя второй палец, который, так же как и первый, довольно легко скользнул внутрь. - Я вижу, Дин не тратил времени даром. Или это был не мой брат, а кто-то из твоих?

Кастиэль уткнулся лицом в стол, судя по тому, что кляп остался на месте, ответ не интересовал Сэма. Возможно, ему просто доставляло удовольствие говорить такие вещи.

Тем временем Винчестер расстегнул и приспустил собственные джинсы, издав вздох облегчения, когда его болезненно-напряженный член наконец-то обрел свободу.

Монстр внутри него ликовал при виде связанного распростертого перед ним ангела в разорванной рубашке и спущенный штанах. Сэм сплюнул на свою ладонь и провел ей по члену, размазывая слюну и капельку смазки, выступившую на головке.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты это видел, - сказал Сэм, ухватив Кастиэля за волосы и приподняв его голову так, что тот уткнулся взглядом в зеркало. - Хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я трахаю тебя.

Первый толчок вызвал стон у обоих. Сэм отпустил голову Кастиэля и вцепился обеими руками в его бедра, протискиваясь в эту жаркую глубину. Однако Кастиэль не опустил взгляд и продолжал смотреть, как искажается в удовольствии лицо Сэма. Жжение и неудобство от проникновения не давало сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, и Кастиэль переводил взгляд с капельки пота, стекающей по шее Сэма, на вздувшиеся от напряжения вены на руке. Войдя полностью, Винчестер ненадолго остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, а затем принялся с силой двигаться в нем.

Лихорадочные, неглубокие толчки основательно сносили крышу, и Сэм почти по животному вцепился зубами в нежную кожу шеи Кастиэля, утверждая свое право на это тело.

Кастиэль почувствовал, что его член начал твердеть, после того как Сэм сменил толчки на медленные, каждый раз выходя почти полностью. Он поглаживал его напряженное тело и слизывал капельки пота с лица и шеи. Поначалу Кас не испытывал ничего, кроме боли и дискомфорта, но постепенно человеческое тело начало его предавать и каждый раз, когда Сэм задевал какую-то точку внутри него, удовольствие разносилось подобно электрическому току по оголенным нервам.

Сэм усмехнулся, почувствовав, что ангел возбудился - приглушенные стоны и зажмурившиеся глаза выдавали его с головой. Опустив руку, он нащупал твердеющую плоть и убедился в том, что его догадка оказалась верна.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что наш ангелок окажется такой шлюшкой. Возбудиться от того, что я насилую тебя? Да ты еще более испорчен, чем я думал, - сказал Сэм и слегка сжал в кулаке его яички, вызвав болезненный стон и непроизвольное сокращение мышц, которого было достаточно, чтобы Сэм кончил, сделав несколько последних толчков.

Придя в себя после оргазма, Сэм отстранился от Кастиэля и, не удержавшись, вставил сразу два пальца в горячее растянутое отверстие, скользкое и влажное от его спермы. Кастиэль дернулся, в очередной раз попытавшись уйти от прикосновения, но Сэм крепко придерживал его за спину, продолжая другой рукой трахать его пальцами, каждый раз касаясь простаты.

Как бы Кас ни старался сопротивляться, человеческие инстинкты требовали разрядки. Его дыхание участилось, а ноги начали дрожать. Не выдержав, он издал громкий стон, пытаясь податься назад, глубже насадиться на терзающие его пальцы.

В следующую секунду произошло сразу несколько событий - Сэм самодовольно хмыкнул, оценив его поведение, и смачно шлепнул его по ягодице, когда на кровати Дин открыл глаза, проснувшись от странного шума. Картина, представшая пред его глазами, поразила даже его весьма богатое воображение.

Сэм, в одних спущенных штанах стоял рядом со столом, на котором был разложен полуголый Кас и… и… трахал его пальцами. Потерев глаза и ущипнув себя, Дин убедился в том, что это не очередной его извращенно-эротический сон. Однако его реакция была такой же, как и на эти сны. Сидя на кровати с открытым ртом и твердеющим членом, Дин не знал, что сказать и что сделать.

\- Сэм? Какого черта тут происходит?

\- А, ты проснулся. Как раз вовремя. Присоединяйся. Я уже немного развлекся с Касом, но ты же не будешь сердиться на меня за это. К тому же я как раз подготовил его для тебя. Смотри, какой он, возбужденный, растянутый и готовый к употреблению, - Сэм еще раз шлепнул Кастиэля по ягодице и оттянул ее, выставляя напоказ покрасневшее растянутое отверстие, в котором с легкостью скользили его пальцы.

Места для троих у небольшого стола явно было мало, так что Сэм решил переместиться на кровать, к Дину. Сняв с себя и Кастиэля ботинки и остатки одежды, он подтолкнул уже не сопротивляющегося, раскрасневшегося ангела к кровати, на которой сидел его брат.

\- Чего ты ждешь? Раздевайся! Касу не терпится почувствовать твой твердый член в себе. Так ведь, Кас? - Сэм освободил его руки, однако так и оставил галстук на месте, так что Кастиэль не смог ему ответить.

Удерживая ангела, Сэм покрывал его шею поцелуями-укусами, провоцируя Дина на дальнейшие действия. Однако его брат сломался только тогда, когда он начал гладить твердый член Кастиэля, вызывая у того стоны.

Дин стянул с себя одежду, отбрасывая вместе с ней и свое благоразумие, и прижался к шее ангела, практически соприкасаясь губами со своим братом. Сэм взял его руку и положил ее на бедро Кастиэля, отстраняясь, чтобы дать Дину простор для действий.

Прикосновения Дина мягкие и осторожные поначалу, вскоре стали все уверенней. Он изучал тело Кастиэля, возбуждаясь еще сильней от его реакции на эти ласки.

Не успел Сэм удивиться прыткости своего брата, как тот уже поставил Кастиэля на четвереньки и начал вводить в него свой член.

Наблюдать за тем, как Дин трахает своего ангелочка было в какой-то степени даже приятней, чем делать это самому. То, как двигался его брат - плавно и уверенно, завораживало. Прикушенная губа и пальцы, с силой впившиеся в бедра Кастиэля, вкупе с тем, как тот выгибался под ним, было почти идеальным зрелищем.

Сэм стянул с Каса галстук - красные отметины от гладкого шелка на лице вызвали в нем очередную волну удовольствия. Он даже наклонился, чтобы провести по ним языком, ощущая, как покалывает чуть отросшая щетина.

Между тем, Дин ускорил свой ритм, раз за разом входя в ангела со смачными шлепками. Сэм не без удовольствия отметил то, как пальцы Кастиэля вцепились в простыню, а язык почти без остановки облизывал пересохшие губы.

От такого зрелища Сэм довольно быстро снова возбудился. Сладкие, почти болезненные стоны Кастиэля были до неприличия чувственны и порочны. Когда стало ясно, что он долго не продержится, Сэм решил сжалиться над ним и протянул руку к его изнывающему члену. Пары легких движений хватило, чтобы ангела охватила дрожь.

\- Сэээм… - простонал Кастиэль, кончая. Его голос был даже ниже, чем обычно.

\- О, черт, как хорошо, - Дин ненадолго прекратил свои движения, чувствуя, как Кас стонет и сжимается под ним.

Обмякнув, после только что пережитого оргазма, Кастиэль опустил руки, и чуть было не упал на матрас, но его подхватил Сэм. Держа за плечо одной рукой, другой он приставил свой возбужденный член к его губам. Покрасневшие и припухшие, они так и молили о том, чтобы ими хорошенько попользовались. Проведя головкой по губам, он заставил его приоткрыть рот и скользнул внутрь, ощущая, как его член окутывает влажная теплота. Сэм не ожидал от Кастиэля каких-либо действий, ему было вполне достаточно и того, что он мог, придерживая Кастиэля за плечи, насаживать его рот на свой член.

Дин чувствовал себя как во сне, несмотря на то, что был твердо уверен в том, что это происходит в реальности. В слишком неправильной реальности, в которой Ангел Господень вел себя, как дешевая шлюха. Хотя кто он такой, чтобы жаловаться? Из всех людей, он, пожалуй, больше всех думал и мечтал именно об этом. Что может быть более грешно, чем секс с ангелом и собственным кровным братом одновременно? Сама мысль об этом заставляла пальцы ног поджиматься. Он никогда не был праведником, и даже ад не заставил его изменить свое отношение к этому, но то, что они делали сегодня, было первой строчкой в его собственном хит-параде того, чего нельзя делать ни в коем случае. Если бы только все грехи были бы так же приятны как горячее тугое отверстие, в которое он вбивался прямо сейчас.

Он никогда не представлял себе, что секс с Кастиэлем может быть таким горячим и грязным. Скорее всего ангел просто не был настолько чист и непорочен, как он думал. Судя по тому, как тот постанывал вокруг твердого члена, заполнявшего его рот, ангелу все это нравилось не меньше, чем им. От одного вида этих неприлично растянутых губ по его спине пробежала сладкая дрожь. Войдя в последний раз настолько глубоко, насколько это только было возможно, он кончил, смешивая свою сперму со спермой Сэма.

Дин, обессиленный, упал на кровать, продолжая краем глаза смотреть, как Сэм терзает своим членом рот Кастиэля. Спустя пару минут он кончил ему на лицо, забрызгивая губы и подбородок.

Когда они оба улеглись рядом с ним, Дин передал Кастиэлю бутылку с водой, которую тот сразу же почти ополовинил.

***

\- Вау, это было офигенно, - сказал Джаред отдышавшись.

\- Даа, это точно. Жалко, что под рукой не было камеры. На таком хоум-видео мы могли бы зарабатывать миллионы, - Миша потянулся на кровати, растирая чуть саднившие запястья. - Эй, техасский ковбой, в следующий раз будь поосторожней. Не то чтобы я не любил немного грубости, но всегда ходить в рубашках с длинными рукавами надоедает.

\- Я тут подумал, может в следующий раз это будет бездушный Сэм? - предложил Дженсен, забирая бутылку с водой, которую Миша отложил в сторону. - Он мог бы захотеть поразвлечься со своим братом, а Дин весь такой "ради тебя, Сэмми, я готов на все!", а потом появляется Кас и наказывает Сэма, за то, что тот был плохим бездушным мальчиком. Как вам такая идея?

\- Дженс, да ты просто гений! Мне нравится. В кои-то веки я не буду снизу, к тому же бездушный Сэм чертовски сексуален, - Миша ухмыльнулся и шлепнул Джареда по заднице. - Готовь свою попку, Джа, я объезжу ее как дикого жеребца.

Дженсен чуть не поперхнулся, когда Падалеки подпрыгнул на кровати, уворачивая пятую точку с отпечатавшейся на ней ладонью от Миши.

"Ну вот, начинается..." грустно подумал Дженсен, когда эти двое стали изображать ковбоев, споря, кто из них будет конем, а кто наездником. Он любил этих придурков, но иногда их становилось слишком много. Постаравшись отползти под шумок, чтобы не быть невзначай раздавленным, Дженсен попал в цепкую хватку сразу четырех рук.

\- А во что мы играем теперь? Двухголовый осьминог-извращенец и принцесса Дженни? - спросил Эклз, смирившись со своей участью на оставшуюся ночь.

\- Нет, не угадал. Сейчас мы будем играть в "Миша, Джаред и Дженсен занимаются любовью", - сказал Коллинз и поцеловал его.

Эта игра ему определенно нравилась.

Дженсен ответил на поцелуй и растворился в наслаждении сразу двух пар рук и губ, ласкающих его. Видимо решив, что коняшкой сегодня будет Эклз, Миша сел на него сверху, не разрывая поцелуй.

Пока Миша был занял Дженсеном, Джаред выцеловывал непонятные узоры на его шее, стараясь вложить в них как можно больше нежности, заглаживая свою вину за наигранную грубость. Миша хоть и был довольно крепким мужчиной, все же казался хрупким по сравнению с ним. Особенно в образе невинного ангела, за что Джаред особенно любил такие сценарии. Одним из его любимых сюжетов был он - Люцифер, который совращал своего младшего непорочного брата. Такое не сыграешь на телевидении, по крайней мере, не на развлекательном канале. Иногда он смертельно уставал от скучных сценариев и нелепых реплик, и в такие моменты незамысловатая порнушка, разыгранная на троих была лучшим лекарством.

То, что когда-то начиналось с эпической пьянки по поводу окончания 4 сезона переросло во что-то большее, и вскоре их встречи стали регулярными. Идея разыгрывать небольшие сценарии, для того чтобы разнообразить их, итак не скучную, половую жизнь, пришла в голову Мише. А кто еще мог бы додуматься до того, чтобы изображать все эти трагедии/комедии/изнасилования/примирения/измены/признания и прочее? Хотя с другой стороны благодаря этим играм они не парились в реальной жизни, оставляя все за закрытыми дверями.

Именно эти двери позволяли им выпускать наружу все нераскрытые желания.

Конец


End file.
